Hanyou Havoc
by Hunter Arcanus
Summary: There's a new hanyou who's taken Kagome's heart. Is there more to it than meets the eye? Please R&R. InuKag OCKag
1. Nitsuki Appears

**Chapter One  
Nitsuki Appears**

* * *

Kagome looked out the window. She was in her time, in another boring algebra class. 'I can't wait to get out of here,' she thought.

"Kagome! Pay attention!" the teacher said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," she replied, snapping out of her daydream. After school, she walked with her friends to WacDonald's.

"So, how are you and your aggresive, possessive boyfriend doing?" Yuka said. 'She must be talking about InuYasha,' Kagome thought.

"We're doing fine."

"I really think you should dump that loser. Hojo's much better for you anyway," Ayumi suggested.

"I said we're doing fine," Kagome said in a demonic voice. Her friends were bunched up in a corner of the booth they were sitting at, apparently afraid of Kagome.

"O... kay..." Eri said in a wavering voice.

_'That jerk corrupted Kagome!'_ she thought.

_'They really need to break up,'_ Ayumi thought.

_'It's nice that Kagome found someone she can relate to,'_ Yuki thought.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled when she got home.

"Hi, Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Inu-," she started, but was cut off by InuYasha.

"What took you so long?" he said.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here? I only left last night," Kagome said.

"I know, but I missed you," InuYasha said as he embraced her. "I couldn't sleep last night without you, so I came to get you."

"Oh, InuYasha," she said, laying her head on his chest. "You're cute when you're worried about me." She reached up and gently caressed one of his ears. He 'contently growled' (A/N: I read somewhere that Inu calls purring 'contently growling').

"We should go now," Kagome said.

"Wait, just a little longer," InuYasha protested.

"Fine." She scratched his ears again.

"Okay, now we'll go," he said as he grabbed Kagome's bag. She jumped on his back and they went down the well. When they were back in the Feudal Era, they went to Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in Kaede's hut. Kaede was out collecting medicinal herbs. InuYasha and Kagome went into the hut.

"Hi, Kagome," they greeted.

"Hey everyone," she replied.

"Did you bring me anything?" Shippo asked anxiously as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Here," she said, reaching in her bag and pulling out a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks!" he said, grabbing it and going to a corner to eat it.

InuYasha's ears twitched as he sniffed the air. He had a serious look on his face, as did Miroku.

"What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome asked him.

"We've got company," he said as he went outside. The others picked up their weapons and followed him out.

Outside, there was a hanyou who looked human. He was handsome; he had long dark hair, amber eyes, pointed elfin ears, and a crescent moon marked on his forehead. He was wearing a blood red haori, a white hakama, and had two katanas.

"You must be InuYasha," he said in a cool voice as he looked at InuYasha.

"What's it to you?" he said, drawing Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Don't be so hostile. I'm not here to fight," the hanyou said, holding his hands up in defense. "I've come to warn you."

"About what?" InuYasha said, still on guard.

"I, like you, am a hanyou from the Inu clan. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, decided to dispose of all hanyous in the clan. I barely escaped with my life."

InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

The hanyou had a questioning expression on his face. "Are you not a hanyou?" he asked.

"Yeah, but WHY are you doing it?" InuYasha meant.

"I don't want anyone else to die," the hanyou replied. Kagome was gazing at him for a while now. "What's your name, anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"Call me Nitsuki," he replied.

_'Nitsuki...'_ Kagome absent-mindedly thought. Nitsuki looked directly into Kagome's eyes. She slightly gasped. _'He's looking at me,'_ she thought.

"I'll be seeing you," he said as he jumped on a nearby tree branch. He turned and leapt from tree to tree, disappearing in the forest. Kagome dropped the bow and quiver of arrows she was holding. InuYasha heard this and noticed Kagome was in a dream-like state of mind.

He went over to her and poked her. "Um... You okay?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she she said, snapping out of the daze. "Oh, yeah, I was just thinking of something." She blushed and picked up the bow and arrows she dropped. She went in the hut and was soon followed by the rest of them.

* * *

**Please review...**


	2. Something's Wrong With Kagome

**Chapter Two  
Something's Wrong With Kagome**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Kagome?" Sango asked her friend. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Sango," she replied, "but I need to go cool off by the river."

"Okay, you go do that," Sango said. Kagome got up and left the hut. _'Something's not right,'_ Sango thought.

Kagome was splashing water on her face at the river in the forest when she heard a familiar voice. "Hello, Kagome. I've been waiting for you," Nitsuki said, jumping down from a tree branch.

"Ni-Nitsuki!" Kagome stammered. "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, just like I knew you'd come here," he said, advancing on her. "Kagome, ever since I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you." Their faces were inches away.

"Well, you can't have me. I'm InuYasha's," she replied, looking down. He embraced her, then kissed her. _'What's happening? Why can't I pull away?'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and accepted what was happening.

Nitsuki broke their kiss and said, "We can do this later. I have some business to take care of."

"Please don't leave!" Kagome said, hugging him tight. _'Why did I say that?'_ she thought.

"Don't worry, I won't be long," he reassured her. She reluctantly let go of him and he left.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome turned in the direction of his voice. He appeared from the trees after a few seconds. "Kagome, it's getting late. You don't want to be out here when demons appear," he advised.

"I'm fine," she said in a very irritated tone of voice.

"What's wrong? I'm just looking out for you," he said.

"I can help myself! I don't need you babying me!" she yelled. _'Please help me!'_ she pleaded in her mind. She walked past him, hitting his shoulder with hers. InuYasha followed her after a "Feh." escaped his lips.

Back at Kaede's hut, Kagome ate her dinner alone, instead of with InuYasha like she normally did.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, why?" Kagome said.

"You've been keeping to yourself lately. Anything happen in the forest?"

"No," was her reply as she got up and left. She went to a nearby tree and leaned against it. "So, when should I meet you?" she whispered.

"When everyone's asleep," came a voice from the shadows.

"Okay." She walked back to the hut. She got in her sleeping bag and pretended to sleep. Soon, everyone else was asleep. Kagome got up when she thought the coast was clear. She left the hut and walked towards the forest. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at the door. He got up and followed her at a distance.

When Kagome was deep enough in the forest, Nitsuki jumped out of the trees. He walked up to her and kissed her. Her scent of was so strong to Nitsuki, that he couldn't smell InuYasha, who was behind a tree about 50 feet away.

"I missed you," Nitsuki told her.

"I missed you too," Kagome said in a monotonous voice, as if she wasn't all there. _'InuYasha! Help me!'_ she cried inside.

"Kagome, I want you to be my bride," Nitsuki said.

"I'd love that," she replied. _'No I wouldn't!'_ she thought viciously. InuYasha was watching, stunned. He turned and quietly fled to the hut. He was in shock. How could his Kagome love someone else? He sat down and pretended to sleep. He heard Kagome enter and fell asleep.


	3. The Chase

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm not getting any motivation (reviews). I don't know why I continue to write if no one will review...**

**Chapter Three  
The Chase**

* * *

The next day, Kagome woke up unusually late. She went outside, where everyone was eating their breakfast. 

"Hi, InuYasha," she said to him.

"Oh, you have time to talk to me," InuYasha growled.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome said.

"Oh, come on! I saw you locking lips with that hanyou last night!" he yelled.

"Yes, and I love him more than I'll ever love you," she said in a low voice. The corner of her mouth curled up.

"I'll see you later," she said seductively as she ran towards the forest.

"Kagome! Come back here!" InuYasha yelled, running after her. Kagome was deep in the forest by now.

_'I love you, InuYasha,'_ she thought with a twinge of guilt, _'I want to be in your arms. Damn this body! Damn Nitsuki!'_

"Kagome! I want an explanation!"

InuYasha was getting closer. She ran faster, giving all her strength to her legs. The wind kept her eyes shut and she ran into someone. It was Nitsuki.

"Come, my love," he said, picking her up bridal style, "we must go back to my castle."

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled yet again. He sniffed the air. He could smell a mix of sweet vanilla and a foul odor he recognized right away.

"Nitsuki!" he yelled with hatred. He followed the scent.

Nitsuki had been running for a while. Kagome had her eyes closed from exaustion when she ran into Nitsuki.When she opened them, she found herself in a castle, still in Nitsuki's arms. He was walking now. He set her down in one of the finest rooms in the castle.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"My castle," Nitsuki replied.

"What happened to InuYasha?"

"I lost him. And even if he did find his way here, we're protected by a barrier."

InuYasha was close now. The scent was getting stronger. He started running faster. He came to a clearing. Suddenly, he hit something.

"What the hell?" he said after he was thrown back. "Oh, a barrier."

He drew his sword. "Red Tetsusaiga!" he yelled. A wind wrapped around Tetsusaiga and it turned red. He slashed the barrier and it dissipated, reveaaling a castle. Nitsuki got up and went outside. Kagmoe followed him.

"InuYasha, let's settle this once and for all," he challenged.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" InuYasha said.

Nitsuki drew one of his swords. The battle for Kagome was about to begin.


	4. The Battle For Kagome

**Iswear, if no one's goingto review, I'll take this story down. In fact, I'll take all my stories down, since no one reviews... How can you sleep at night knowing that you crushed the dreams of a young author? At least tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong!**

**Chapter Four  
The Battle For Kagome**

* * *

InuYasha leaped forward in a direct attack, slicing down at Nitsuki. He blocked it, then pushed him off and slashed across. InuYasha almost dodged it, leaping back with a small cut across his chest. Nitsuki then charged at him, his sword ready to slice InuYasha. InuYasha dodged to the side, then sliced across. Nitsuki ancticipated this and jumped in the air. He sliced at InuYasha from the air, sending a whirlwind of energy towards him.

InuYasha grinned. He sliced at the whirlwind as he said, "Backlash wave!"

The energy he created mixed with Nitsuki's and sent them back towards Nitsuki. He took it head on. The energy collided with him and he was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was almost completely unharmed.

"What the?" InuYasha said in bewilderment.

"You can't defeat me," Nitsuki said smugly.

He lunged at InuYasha, stabbing his left arm.

"Damn it!" he said, pushing Nitsuki away.

Nitsuki then circled around InuYasha with unnatural speed and stabbed him in the back. InuYasha was stunned. He watched the sword come through his stomach. Nitsuki pulled the sword out of himand watched him fall to the ground, coughing up blood.

Kagome watched in horror, crying for InuYasha on the inside and supporting Nitsuki on the outside.

"Kill him," she said to Nitsuki. He brought his sword up above InuYasha's head and was about to bring it down, when he sensed a change in the air.

InuYasha was growling on the ground, growing sharp claws and teeth, eyes turning red and marks appearing on his face. Nitsuki leapt back, sensing danger. InuYasha had dropped Tetsusaiga when he was stabbed.

_'No! Don't turn demon!'_ Kagome pleadingly thought.

InuYasha stood up and faced Nitsuki. He charged at him with unrivaled speed and slashed him with his claws. Nitsuki attempted to block the assault by holding up his sword, but it shattered. He now had three gashes in his chest. InuYasha's attack had knocked Nitsuki to the ground. InuYasha was losing blood fast from the wound in his gut, but didn't feel the pain.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "InuYasha!" she cried, breaking her bind to Nitsuki.

On the ground, Nitsuki looked at her, his face filled with sadness and betrayal. InuYasha suddenly turned into a hanyou again. He took a few seconds to register everything that's happened, then leapt back and grabbed Tetsusaiga.

Nitsuki was still distracted, but when his attention was drawn back to InuYasha when he yelled "Wind Scar!" it was too late.

He saw five blazing trails of light coming towards him. He got up to try and save himself, but didn't get very far when he was sliced to pieces by the Wind Scar. InuYasha used all his strength to stay conscious long enough to see Nitsuki perish. He dropped Tetsusaiga and fell backwards with satisfaction.

Kagome ran to his side and knelt down beside him.

"InuYasha," she saidwith tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," InuYasha managed to reply. He wanted to say more, but was unable to.

Kagome lifted his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you," InuYasha said before losing consciousness.

"I love you too," she said as she laid her head down on his chest and wept.


End file.
